El despertar del emperador Negro
by Kachorro
Summary: La traición y el engaño lo llevaron a tomar un bando, en el surgirá un poder que sera de temer mientras sus enemigos buscaran la forma de exterminare, una segunda oportunidad recibió y ahora esta listo para tomar justicia con sus propios cascos, el es el emperador dragón negro. Lenguaje obsceno, Soft Gore y posible material explicito.


Hola mis amigos, hoy les traigo algo nuevo que me dio curiosidad comenzar, por cierto no se preocupen esta vez ya tengo mas avanzados unos capítulos que tengo a la vuelta de la esquina y para que no se desesperen les diré cuales son:

\- El Guerrero Jinchuriki

\- Deseo de Amor

\- Amor de Rockera

\- Pegaso Mercenario

\- Combatientes

\- Esperanza del Clan Uchiha

\- Hanyou

\- Furry Love

Bueno mis retrasos mas que nada se deben a mi escases de tiempo, eh estado buscando un trabajo y bah pa que les cuento, ustedes solo quieren saber de esta nueva obra.

Ahora hare la renuncia de derechos:

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, este es de la autoría de Lauren Faust, lo único que me pertenece serán los Oc de los que se hará mención conforme la historia avance.

High School DxD, no me pertenece, los personajes y temática de High School DxD es la propiedad de Ichiei Ishibumi.

Quizas lleguen a relacionar poderes, personajes y demás con cosas externas a MLP y High School DxD, también renuncio a esos derechos.

Notas de Autor:

Autor Narrando: ¨ **bla bla bla** ¨

Personaje pensando: ¨bla bla bla¨

Personaje hablando: - Creo que seria justo que… -

En fin, ya no los molesto y los dejo leer esta extraña creación.

¨ **Todos conocemos la historia de Equestria y muy pocos conocemos la verdad sobre los personajes que intervienen en nuestras historias, miren a este sujeto, un pegaso negro de ojos rojos, lo se no es muy común por estos lugares, algunos de ustedes lo conocen, su nombre es Shadow Wings, pero a decir verdad este es uno de los muchos Shadow Wings que existen en los universos paralelos y este es uno de los derivados del Shadow Wings original, estamos hablando de un Shadow Wings que es conocido como un demonio** ¨

En este momento podemos ver al pegaso caminar tranquilamente por un destruido castillo de Canterlot mientras una herida princesa Celestia se intentaba poner de pie después de una dura batalla contra este enemigo que la atacó sin previo aviso.

\- Nunca… te… saldrás, con la tuya -Mencionó muy adolorida la princesa Celestia, esta es una Alicornia blanca de melena y cola multicolor donde predominan los colores, azul, verde, morado y rosa. En ese momento la poderosa Alicornia lleva una especie de armadura blanca algo agrietada debido al estilo de batalla.

-El pegaso mirándola muy herida se sentó frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla- Creo que seria justo que por primera vez… me saliera con la mía- Respondió el pegaso negro con mucha tranquilidad mirando a la derribada princesa quejarse de dolor.

¨ **Extraño ¿No lo creen? Sobre todo cuando conocen al Shadow Wings original y su relación con la princesa, en fin ya no quiero darle mas vueltas al asunto, así que… retrocedamos al punto de partida y el momento en el que Shadow Wings se convirtió en lo que ahora están conociendo** ¨

7 años atrás… Winsome Falls

Es una agradable tarde de invierno, los animales se preparan para la hibernación y los ponys se ponen a recolectar madera para sus chimeneas y lograr mantener sus hogares a una temperatura cálida. En estos momentos nos encontramos en una pequeña cabaña cercana a la congelada laguna, donde una pegaso de melena negra y cuero gris oscuro estaba recogiendo unas cobijas para poder arroparse bien en la noche.

\- Parece que esta noche podremos dormir en mejores condiciones -Comentó alegre la pony adulta mientras colocaba la lanuda cobija en una carretita para después comenzar a empujarla dentro de su casa-

Una vez dentro de la cálida cabaña se podía apreciar un ambiente bastante cálido y humilde, una pequeña cocina con sartenes y hoyas oxidadas, un pequeño comedor y un pequeño horno que conecta con la chimenea, además de haber dos habitaciones con lo necesario para vivir.

\- Shadow, cariño ¿Te molestaría ir a traerme unas zarzamoras? -Preguntó la pony entrando a la habitación del mencionado al cual encontró dormido en una cama de paja- Oye deja de holgazanear y despierta -Ordenó la pony removiendo al mencionado- No por que cumplas 17 años harás todo lo que te venga en gana señorito, anda ve a traerme unas zarzamoras para decorar tu pastel de cumpleaños -Mencionó la yegua que insistió moviendo a Shadow Wings.

\- Esta bien mamá, ya voy, solo… 5 minutos -Pidió el joven potro tapándose la cabeza-

\- Hijo necesito las zarzamoras, anda ve a conseguirlas, cuando regreses comeremos pastel, después te daré tu obsequio de cumpleaños y prometo que al terminar te dejare dormir -Comentó la Yegua mirando como de las cobijas blancas aparecía un somnoliento pegaso de cuero negro y melena tan oscura como la misma noche con unos hipnotizantes ojos rojos- Bien cariño tienes 20 minutos para ir por ellas pues es lo que tardara tu pastel en enfriarse -Mencionó la Yegua caminando fuera de la habitación para después escuchar un fuerte impacto que le hizo girarse y encontrar a su hijo roncando en el suelo-

La pony adulta suspiro con cansancio para después de unos minutos regresar con un vaso de agua y dejarlo caer encima de su hijo despertándolo de golpe.

\- Bien ya estas despierto, ve por las zarzamoras -Dijo la pony adulta con una sonrisa mientras el joven pegaso gruñía molesto y se ponía de pie para llegar a la puerta de entrada- Espera cariño -Llamó la madre de Shadow para colocarle una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello- Abrígate bien, no me gustaría que te enfermes en tu cumpleaños -Comentó esta pegaso con una sonrisa para después frotar su mejilla con la de su hijo- No tardes cariño -Pidió esta mientras Shadow sonreía y asentía-

\- Regresare pronto mamá -Mencionó el joven pegaso con una sonrisa mientras su madre se despedía de el, no sin antes colocarse un bolso para cargar las zarzamoras, una vez que el joven pegaso se retiro su madre regreso a la cocina-

El joven pegaso volaba a lo que seria el bosque mas cercano para poder buscar aquellas zarzamoras, pero al ser invierno era demasiado difícil debido a que los animales las habían almacenado para el invierno, esto no le gustó pues ahora debía de ir al pueblo mas cercano para comprarlas.

Una vez en el pueblo, el joven pegaso se dirigió a la tienda donde normalmente compraba algunos víveres ya que los ponys que habitaban en ese lugar lo evitaban debido al color de cuero nada común, al entrar a la tienda fue bien recibido por la agradable pony anciana de color amarillo y melena café claro.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el pequeño Shadow Wings ¿Cómo estas hoy querido? -Preguntó la agradable anciana pony detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa amigable que solo una abuela podría dar a su nieto-

\- Estoy bien Abuela Sandy ¿Cómo esta usted? -Preguntó Shadow Wings mirando a la ancianita-.

\- Estoy muy bien hijito, fíjate que la otra vez el galanazo de enfrente me lanzo unos piropos que ay, ni para que te cuento, hicieron que me sintiera joven otra vez -Decía esta pony muy soñadora mientras por la ventana se miraba a un unicornio de edad avanzada mandándole una tarjetita a la pony que solo se puso a reír como una jovenzuela enamorada -hohohoho no es un encanto ese Jenkins- Menciono la pony vieja mientras Shadow tenia una expresión nerviosa en el rostro-

\- Este si… bueno, Abuela Sandy, me preguntaba si tenia zarzamoras -Mencionó Shadow queriendo volver a los importante y poder regresar a casa antes-

\- ¿Zarzamoras? ¿Para que quieres Zarzamoras? -Pregunto la pony mirando al pegaso que se puso el casco en el rostro-

\- Vera abuela Sandy enserio las necesito ¿Podemos evitar las preguntas?- Cuestionó el joven pegaso comenzando a desesperarse-

\- Ya voy, ya voy… uno no puede culpar a un viejo por ser curioso, cualquiera pensaría que la edad nos hace molestos y no es que pierda la memoria y cosas así pero… pero… ¿Qué estaba buscando? -Preguntó la ancianita otra vez olvidando completamente todo-

\- Buenas noches, me gustaría comprar una manzana -Mencionó una linda pony de cuero rosado y larga crin roja como la sangre, la cual era dueña de unos hermosos y seductores ojos azules la cual llevaba encima una capucha café cubriendo gran parte de su lomo-

\- Vaya, vaya mi pequeño Shadow, ¿Cuando llegaste? -Preguntó la viejecita mirando a Shadow el cual azotó la cabeza en el mostrador con desesperación causando un poco de risa en la pony a su lado- ¿Y por que no me presentas a tu linda novia?- Preguntó la ancianita poniendo completamente rojo de pena al pegaso que se levanto rapido-

\- Abuela Sandy ella no es mi, por favor tómese esto enserio, cóbrele a la señorita y después deme las zarzamoras -Pidió el pony completamente avergonzado, mientras la pony a su lado sonreía-

\- Zarzamoras ¿Para que quieres zarzamoras? -preguntó la abuela con curiosidad-

\- Necesito las zarzamoras para un pastel, si no le molesta por favor dese prisa que mi madre seguro se molesta si tardo mas -Mencionó Shadow Wings algo apresurado-

\- Entiendo, te envió la hermosa Black Rose, tu madre es un encanto, recuerdo que ella venia mucho a mi tienda y por alguna razón siempre se iba muy tarde, los jóvenes de ahora siempre se demorar al distraerse -Decía la viejita cuando dejo las zarzamoras- son 20 bits cariño -Dijo la cariñosa viejecita-

\- Aquí tiene -Mencionó Shadow dejando unas monedas en el mostrador- y para evitar que ocurra lo mismo toma 5 bits de la manzana de la señorita -Comentó Shadow pagando por la manzana de la pony misteriosa-

\- Vuelve pronto querido tus visitas me hacen el día -Mencionó la pony anciana agitando su casco como despedida-

\- Bien hora de regresar a casa -Dijo Shadow para si mismo pero justo cuando estaba por irse una voz le detuvo y le hizo voltear-

\- Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, por favor, permíteme darte esto -Mencionó la pony sacando un folleto que Shadow tomo entre sus cascos- Te será útil cuando menos te lo esperes -Comento la pony para después alejarse tranquilamente-

\- Útil ¿Qué quieres? De, cir -Menciono el pegaso dándose cuenta que la pony ya estaba muy alejado de el -Lo averiguare después- Se dijo a si mismo guardando la tarjeta en el bolso junto a las zarzamoras-

Sin perder más tiempo, Shadow se alzó en vuelo listo para regresar a su casa, el viaje esta vez había durado menos pues no había tenido que detenerse en el bosque, pero seguro su madre se enojaría por tardar mas de lo que ella le había pedido.

\- ¿Quién era esa pony? -Se preguntó cuando a su mente regreso aquella hermosa pony., esos seductores ojos azules lo habían atrapado por completo, maldijo mentalmente por no preguntarle su nombre, pero sus pensamientos y su mente se pusieron en blanco al detectar un aroma nada común, humo, madera quemándose, el bosque estaba completamente intacto y solo había un lugar que podía desprender el olor a madera quemada-

\- MAMAAAAÁ -Gritó aterrado el pobre Shadow al ver su casa en llamas, desesperado se lanzo en picada logrando ganar mas velocidad- Mamá… Espera ahí voy -Decía el chico queriendo derribar la puerta pero era demasiado pesada para el- ¡Mamá háblame! -Gritaba el joven pegaso que se alzó al aire comenzar para buscar una ventana y entrar por ella- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá responde! -Gritaba el pegaso muy alterado-

\- Cof… Cof… Cof -Se escuchaba en el área de la cocina donde había mas fuego y estructuras dañadas-

\- ¡Mamá! -Gritó el joven pegaso intentando levantar la estructura mientras debajo de la pegaso había un rastro de sangre-

\- Shadow… Sal de aquí… vete -Pidió la pony adulta con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa triste-

\- No… No yo, yo te sacare de aquí, solo debo… solo -Decía el joven pegaso comenzando a tener brotes de lagrimas en sus ojos-

\- Tú debes vivir, mi cielito nocturno, sal de aquí, yo… te prometo que estaré bien -Respondió Black Rose que sabía que no le quedaba mucho-

El joven pegaso con todo el dolor de su corazón salió de la casa dejando a su madre derramando lágrimas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Te amo mi cielito nocturno -Con esa ultima frase su vista se comenzó a nublar mientras sus ojos se cerraban y la casa se comenzaba a caer en pedazos, dejando a Shadow fuera-

\- Pero miren, el bebé regreso a casa y no alcanzo a ver a mami encendiendo el pastel -Mencionó un pony en armadura dorada mientras el que parecía ser el capitán estaba completamente serio frente a su tropa de tres-

\- Ustedes, son guardias reales, por favor ayúdenme, mi madre esta adentro si vamos juntos seguro podemos sacarla -Pidió Shadow a los guardias que sonreían mientras el capitán estaba serio y le daba la espalda-

\- Cumplan con la petición -Pidió el capitán haciendo que Shadow sonriera, mientras un unicornio, un pegaso y un terrestre con armaduras doradas se acercaban a Shadow-

\- Tranquilo chico, te ayudaremos… a reunirte con mami -Dijo el Unicornio cargando un rayo que Shadow esquivo asustado-

\- ¿Que están haciendo? ¿Por qué me atacan? -Preguntó Shadow muy preocupado-

\- Estamos cumpliendo la petición que se nos hizo y es castigar a los que no creen en nuestra princesa Celestia -Dijo el pony terrestre mientras corría en dirección a Shadow el cual de nuevo esquivo el golpe, pero este fue derribado cuando el pegaso de la guardia real lo derribo calleándole encima-

\- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi madre? -Pregunto el pegaso con brotes de lágrimas en sus ojos-

\- Mejor pregunta… ¿Qué fue lo que no le hicimos? jajajajajajaja -Se burlaba un unicornio de la tropa que había en ese lugar- Hubieras escuchado como gritaba, pedía mas y mas cada vez que la tocábamos -Se burlaba el unicornio de Shadow Wings que estaba en shock por tal revelacion-

\- ¡MALDITOOOOS! ¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERLO? -Gritó el joven pegaso negro muy enojado pero completamente inmovilisado-

\- Capitán Shinning Armor ¿No desea unirse a la diversión? -Preguntó uno de los que quemaron la casa mientras un unicornio blanco de crin azul se quedaba callado-

\- Solo cumplan la orden de la princesa Celestia y vámonos -Ordenó este retirándose pues no le gustaba ver actos de tal salvajismo-

\- Pr… Prin…cesa -Dijo Shadow aturdido cuando recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de los guardias-

\- No tienes derecho de mencionar su titulo, la princesa Celestia es el ser mas sabio de todo el mundo y ella decreto que tu existencia y la de tu mami fuera borrada por herejes -Sentenció el guardia hablando de mas-

\- Deja de contarle cuentos para dormir -Ordeno otro de los guardias reales-

Así estos seres que habían jurado proteger a todos los ponys del reino estaban terminando con la existencia de un joven inocente que solo podía ver como la casa donde creció y vivió ahora estaba reducida a escombros, fue golpeado con rayos de frio, calor y eléctricos, golpeado de forma salvaje hasta que el cuerpo del chico quedo con varias heridas debido a que había sido perforado con el cuerno del unicornio, hasta que al final dejaron el cuerpo desangrándose sobre la nieve.

\- Celes… tia… Prin…cesa Celes… tia -Llamaba Shadow con brotes de lagrimas y mucha furia en su corazón, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada pues ya estaba cerca de morir cuando un sello rojo apareció debajo de el y con ello la misma pony de la tienda, la cual con una mirada de tristeza se acerco a Shadow Wings y recostó al lado del pegaso mientras frotaba su rostro con el del chico semi conciente-

\- Fuiste traicionado por alguien a quien respetabas mucho, esto es muy normal cuando sienten miedo, pero no te preocupes Shadow Wings, yo cuidare de ti, solo te pido que me seas fiel y si… ¿Vivirías por mi?- Preguntó esta pony mientras Shadow comenzaba a caer dormido por la voz de esta pony hasta que sus ojos se cerraron-

Continuara…

Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis amigos, quiero que sepan que habrá mas de donde vino ese pero primero actualizare los fics que mencione al principio jejeje ahora me despido de ustedes y que tengan un buen dia, tarde, noche anocheser o amanecer dependiendo de la hora en que me estén leyendo.

See you next Time!


End file.
